


That something at first sight

by housssse



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Banana Fish Ending Fix-It, Emotions, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/housssse/pseuds/housssse
Summary: Did Banana Fish leave you feeling empty inside? Were you screaming through the entirety of the last episode “please please just go to Japan with Eiji and start a new life there”? Then this is a story for you!We present you a thought-experiment of what our boys’ life could’ve been like had they left America for Japan.See how Ash moves on from his past and grows as a person alongside Eiji (there’s also a cute dog, so...why are you still reading the description instead of the story itself?)
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	That something at first sight

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Что-то с первого взгляда](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/536890) by lhousssse. 



“This is the final boarding call for flight WS 94 from New York to Tokyo,” the airline staff announced.  
“We should go, Ash,” whispered Eiji, who was standing beside the young man, and carefully extended the boarding pass to him.

Without saying anything in response the American looked away from the window he had been staring at and made his way towards the jet bridge. There was so much on his mind yet at the same time it was completely blank. He once again felt that fear of the unknown which had always stalked him. He never knew what would that thing with a rather twisted sense of humor — people often call it “fate” — bring him. Nevertheless, he persevered destroying everything and everyone in his path. However, he never once thought about leaving New York. The city was drowning in lies and Ash was drowning in it. Sometimes he would think that he was but a step away from becoming one with those alleys, those faint streetlights, that treachery lurking around every corner and trust issues. Even the Statue of Liberty seemed as if she were his own sister. The plane took off. For the last time Ash looked down upon the trees which were getting smaller by the minute, the skyscrapers that were turning into dollhouses and upon the bodies of water that were quickly becoming stains of a dark blue-ish colour on the smudged landscape and turned towards Eiji who had been anxiously watching him that whole time.

“Well, I guess this is the end,” Ash finally said something and rested his head on Eiji’s shoulder.  
“I think it’s just the beginning!” smiled Eiji.  
* * *  
The Okumura family were glad to finally meet Eiji’s friend who they had heard about from Ibe. The little sister of our Japanese boy was very pleased with the talisman she had given her brother to take with him on the trip to America. After all, “I told you that it’d bring you love, didn’t I?” (that was the first thing she said upon seeing Ash which made both guys blush; that in turn only made the smile on the girl’s face wider).  
After spending a few days in Eiji’s hometown — the name of which Ash finally learned to pronounce — and visiting all the places near and dear to the boy’s heart, the two young men started moving into the forest – as they had previously planned – to get themselves along with their thoughts in order. Their lives had been so hectic that they barely had any time for sleep - Ash especially so. Not only because Eiji was the human embodiment of an alarm clock but also because the nightmares wouldn’t let go of Ash even after his leaving New York. On top of everything, the nightmares were ever-present and even in the bright daylight wouldn’t loosen their grip on the poor soul. They consumed Ash’s whole life. There was but a small hope for a breath of fresh air in that sea of darkness. It was as though Ash was running a marathon along Earth’s equator. Only around Eiji that hellish singleplayer campaign seemed to pause and go into a more pleasant multiplayer.

“Hey, Ash,” the blond felt a slight nudge on his right hand “we missed our turn.”  
“Shit,” cursed Ash and pulling over to the curbside stopped the car “gimme the map.”  
“Are you ok?” Eiji looked into Lynx’s bright emerald-like eyes knowing full well he wouldn’t get a completely honest answer.

From the day Eiji was discharged from the hospital — for as funny as it sounds — he had promised himself to keep Ash safe. Despite his young years Ash was much stronger and smarter, his survival instincts along with his ability to unite and control huge groups of individuals, instilling a sense of trust in ones and fear in others, could astonish anyone who knew the guy personally or was at least familiar with his biography. However, all of that was just a mask hiding behind which was a hurt and fragile 18-year-old boy in need of someone who would be there to protect him. All Eiji wanted was just to be that someone for Ash. Inadvertently it helped him as well. Prior to coming to the US Eiji was a different person. Now having gone through hell and back hand in hand with Ash he had become stronger, someone who was willing to risk his our life for another person, someone capable of loving. Of course he had loved before: Eiji had a supportive family and wonderful friends like Ibe-San who made the trip to America possible in the first place. All those people were close to his heart. But it was different with Ash. The sudden way in which they stormed into each other’s lives turning everything upside down changed them both as suddenly. Eiji felt responsible for Ash’s every wound, for every man Lynx killed in order to protect him and even for the simple fact that all of that was real. But if in the end it so happened that Eiji got acquainted with the criminal life anyway and met Ash who saved him during their first meeting in that filthy bar after knowing him for less than ten minutes, if now they left New York together, was there even any point in running away from just some feelings now?

“We’ll reverse a bit, it fine. Not like there are going to be any more smartasses driving on this road in the middle of nowhere,” chuckled Ash starting the car.

Eiji nodded realising that asking questions now would yield as much results as trying to wake Ash up in the mornings. Although doing the latter was at least enjoyable. Not because Eiji was some sort of sadist who enjoyed hearing deceitful phrases like “five more minutes...” over and over again. It was because he had already become accustomed to waking up earlier to cook breakfast and feel a sense of relief from watching Ash sleeping peacefully after a night full of tossing and turning, restlessness and fruitless attempts at falling asleep.

“This is the house,” Eiji pointed at a wooden hut located not that far from the nearest village.

The house had a rectangular shape. Its round logs were of a light brown shade transitioning into an almost orangey hue while the roof tiles were of a deep burgundy colour. The stairs in the front of the house had neat handrails which also framed the narrow porch. The interior wasn’t anything fancy but it gave off a homey and cozy feeling. To the left of the entrance there was a door leading to a small storage area and another door behind which was a kitchen that had everything you would expect a kitchen to have: a fridge, a stove, a sink, a few counters, and cabinets. As Ash described it later, the furniture was the colour of “white chocolate”. In front of the entrance and between two windows (each room had at least one) there was a small square table with two chairs. To the right of the entrance there was a small space for shoes and overcoats behind which was the living room. There was a grey corner sofa in front of a fireplace which the boys unanimously declared to be the best part of the house. The couch separated the living space into two parts: to the right was the smaller one and in it was the bathroom. To the left was the bedroom. It had a rather small bed in front of which there was a wooden wardrobe with a mirror inside. The room also had a desk with bookshelves above it and two nightstands – one on either side of the bed. A small ceiling lamp served as a sort of a nightlight.  
The house was rented from friends of the Okumura family and it turned out to be even cozier than the young men had imagined it.

“What will you have for dinner?”  
“Slow down, we haven’t even unpacked our stuff,” smiled Lynx unloading the last box from the trunk of the car. “A regular sandwich should be fine.”  
“Okay, then I’ll make something to my taste.”  
Eiji opened the fridge and started sorting the food they had bought.  
“I’ll go unpack.” Rolling his eyes Ash dissapered behind the bedroom door but not for long. “By the way, Eiji—”  
“What’s up?”  
“Keep this thing away from me,” Ash put an alarm clock in front of Eiji and once again went into the bedroom.  
“Maybe he’s a genuis with an IQ over 200 but what a dummy he can be at times!” crossed Eiji’s mind making him smile to himself.  
* * *  
A crimson stain of blood grew bigger and bigger in size on Eiji’s pink shirt. Like a void it was consuming everything around it – Ash included. He tried to move, to scream but his hand wouldn’t lift up to reach out to Eiji and his voice was silent.

“Happy now? Is this how you kept him safe?” said a chillingly familiar voice belonging to none other than Papa Dino himself. “You are nothing and no one without me, pretty boy.”  
“Get the hell out of my head!” Lynx’s scream slightly pushed the spirit of monsieur back. “You are dead. Leave me alone! Leave us alone!” Ash once again tried moving in the direction of Eiji. “If you want to take something so badly then take me goddammit! But make all of this stop… please,” he cried out looking up but his voice started breaking turning a loud scream into a whisper. The strength left Ash’s body and he collapsed on a still bloody floor. “Just don’t hurt him.”  
A faint “Ash...” echoed in his ears but the blond was not only unable to answer – he was barely breathing. Nonetheless, the voice calling to Ash continued getting louder and everything started shaking.  
“Ash!” Lynx saw a faint silhouette through his half-closed eyes that still had tears in the corners. For some reason it seemed trustworthy, and with shaky hands, almost like a baby longing to be held and comforted, Ash reached out his hands towards the blurry figure. “It’s alright now, I’m here, it was just a dream, a dream – nothing real. Breathe.”  
“Ei…Eiji?” asked Ash in a groggy voice. “Are you okay?”  
“I’m here and I’m just fine. We’re not in New York anymore,” Eiji went on trying to calm his emerald-eyed friend.  
“You won’t leave me, will you?”  
Their eyes met.  
Eiji carefully wiped the tear running down the blond’s cheek.  
“I’ll always be here with you.”

Both of them smiled faintly. Eiji tucked Ash in and hugged him. Only after that did the latter stop shivering. Each other’s embrace was the safest place on Earth for them.

“Sorry for waking you up,” said Ash in a calm voice after a while.  
“I can never fall asleep until you’re at peace anyways,” replied Eiji and intertwined their fingers.  
“Even back then?”  
“Especially then”  
* * *  
Through half-closed curtains beamed the first rays of sunlight brining with them into the room a slight morning breeze that smelled of leaves, forest and...coffee? Eiji squinted a little then rubbed his eyes and while yawning opened them slightly. Ash wasn’t there but his half of the bed was still warm which meant that he left not that long ago. After getting up and making the bed Eiji went out of the bedroom and saw a scene worthy of a smile: Ash was cooking something in the kitchen while humming to himself some melodie and moving his hips to the beat not forgetting to keep an eye on a pot of coffee; the pleasant and energising smell coming from it helped Eiji fully awaken.

“Good morning,” said Ash barely noticing the young man’s presence, “I tired to make breakfast.”  
“The key word here is ‘tried’, right?” asked Eiji and hesitantly approached the food on the kitchen counter.  
“I made us sandwiches!” proudly announced Lynx and moved one of the plates towards a bewildered Okumura.  
“So you woke up earlier just to prepare sandwiches to make me finally try them?” asked Eiji still not fully believing his “happiness”.  
“Bullseye, onii-chan~” Ash stressed the last word and grinned making his “big brother” blush. “Something wrong?”  
“D-don’t call me that anymore,” said Eiji in a pouty voice with his heart beating faster and faster.  
“Hm? How should I address you then?” said Ash while maintaining constant eye contact intensifying Eiji’s blushing.  
“I’ll go wash up.” Our bashful boy dodged the question and hurried to the bathroom.  
“Think about it. You know you can’t run away from a lynx anyways,” proudly said Ash and giggled.  
“If he’s so smart, he could have thought of a nickname himself instead of just making me blush. Genius, my ass!” thought Eiji to himself while brushing his teeth.  
Although he wasn’t really mad (if you don’t count being annoyed at how quickly Ash’s words got to him).  
* * *  
A few rather peaceful days — maybe the best ones both of the young man had had in a long time — passed. Almost daily our boys came down to a small river they had discovered on one of their hikes to see the sunset that was reflecting in peacful waters becoming even more colourful and inspiring even more emotions. Although Ash’s real name – Aslan – means “sunrise” that part of the day wasn’t associated with anything good unlike the end of the day. Sunsets gave hope that a new sun will rise brining with it new chances at being happy. Another reason for not seeing sunrises was Eiji who said that Ash was even hotter than the sun at which the latter responded with a smile something along the lines of “don’t try to compliment your way out of simply being a sleepyhead”.

“Eiji?” called out Lynx with his piece of blueberry pie still in hand only to get no reply.

Ash found the sleepyhead in question dozing off on the made bed. “Perhaps he needs more rest than he led on,” decided Lynx and put a blanket over his sleeping beauty. Then he went to watch the sunset by himself. After all, being alone with your thoughts isn’t all that bad. Ash followed an already familiar path towards the river kicking a pebble along the road. Up ahead the turn towards the river could be seen. Lynx took the turn and so did his thoughts. He started wondering whether Eiji regretted the choices he had made, the decision to live together and “them”; what if he’s just a burden to someone like Okumura and what will happen next? Sitting down on the river bank Ash took out his blueberry pie out of a paper bag and gazed at the evening sky.  
Suddenly a noise coming from twigs being snapped made the young man jump. It definitely wasn’t Eiji; in fact, it wasn’t like anything Ash was familiar with at all. The word “danger” flashed across his mind. As carefully and quietly as possible Ash slowly stood up and turned towards the direction of the noise. There was no one there. But as soon as he closed his eyes in relief an even louder snap made Lynx instinctively grab the gun he took with him without even realizing it. Had it always been on his person? Even Ash didn’t know the answer to that question. He had forgotten was weapons looked like after leaving New York and — frankly — he didn’t even want to remember. But now all of this didn’t matter. Holding the gun with shaking hands Lynx opened his eyes and was ready to aim at an uninvited enemy, who had somehow discovered the boys’ location, but with surprise and even a sense of relief Ash saw in front of him a bear who had been attracted by the smell of blueberries. The beast was standing on all four and exhaling loudly. Judging by its mostly black fur and a white crescent-shaped spot on the chest it was a Himalayen bear. The only thing Ash knew about this species is that they were less dangerous than brown bears but that information didn’t help much as the aminal still posed a huge threat and Lynx, who didn’t think he’d ever find himself in a situation like this, was underprepared for a fight.  
The bear stayed still its eyes fixated on the weapon in the man’s half-raised hands. People say that your whole life flashes before your eyes when you are about to die but Ash would rather not remember anything before he met Eiji. His own heartbeat was deafening, everything went black and Lynx felt sick: he clearly couldn’t handle this stressful situation. Meanwhile the beast drew closer and closer to the man.  
“It was nice being in love with you, Eiji,” whispered Ash with an expression resembling a smile as he had only now realised that it was the first time he openly confessed his feelings; fashionably late as always.  
All of a sudden a faint sound of a bell ringing came from the woods. Gradually it grew louder cutting through the tense atmosphere as an ice skate cuts through ice. Ash couldn’t tell if it was real or just a ringing in his own ears. Suddenly he smelled a familiar scent: Eiji! The young man was carefully approaching with a small bell in his hands. Ash couldn’t see the logic in his actions but he wasn’t in a position to ask questions regardless. The bear seemed just as confused upon hearing an unfamiliar sound. The animal turned around trying to find its source but being unable to see Eiji who was hiding behind a big tree the beast decided that retrieving would be the best strategy and disappeared in the deep woods as suddenly as it had appeared.  
These mere minutes felt like several hours. Ash’s legs gave out and he started falling right into Eiji’s arms. The air felt sharp but he badly needed it. The warm hand of his saviour carefully touched Lynx’s deathly pale hand that was still holding the gun. Eiji had held that Magnum 375 once before but unlike last time he knew what to do with it better than Ash. Determined he helped his friend stand up and they went to the river bank. That same Magnum that Ash always carried with him now made a huge splash and fell to the bottom of the stream alone taking with it Ash’s past. It was then that he realised that you should come to terms with your past to move on not to try and outrun something as inevitable as your own mind and memories. 

“I promised that you wouldn’t need a gun in Japan, didn’t I?” whispered Eiji hugging Ash tightly as if he was the most important and dear thing in his life. Although, why even use “as if” when Ash plain and simple was.  
“I know what to call you,” said Lynx with his voice still hoarse but with colour slowly returning to his lips. “You’re as gentle as a kitten.”  
“And you are still as bright as the sun,” replied Eiji looking at Ash’s emerald-green eyes that were full of love.

Just as the sun crossed the horizon our boys crossed the event horizon: there was no turning back, the past was finally left in the past and a new day could finally begin in their lives.  
* * *  
All night Eiji was up making hot cocoas following Ash’s own recipe in an attempt to make the latter fall asleep, but eventually he gave up and sat down on the couch next to the young man whose usual black and green checkered shirt hanged on the back of the sofa in the living room.

“How’d you know a bell would help?” asked Lynx suddenly breaking the silence that was previously filled only with a pleasant cracking of wood burning in the fireplace.  
“When I was little my family went to the countryside to visit some friends. There I wanted to go to a clearing in the woods and stargaze because my mom always talked about how she missed that the most. Everyone ended up going with me and they took a few bells because apparently their ringing scares bears more than for example clanking made by a frying pan.” Eiji looked at Ash who was slowly but surely recovering. “When I woke up and realised that you weren’t here I quickly went to the river. But when I was almost there I noticed a big black silhouette of a bear and rushed back home to get the bell my mom gave me just in case before our departure.”  
Silence fell on the room once again but it was more pleasant than awkward.

“I was afraid they had found us,” spoke Ash turning towards Eiji, “I was afraid I’d have to take a life again,” his voice started trembling but he took a sip of cocoa and moved closer to his kitten. “I was afraid they’d separate us again.”

Eiji didn’t know what to say so instead he took a deep breath and exhaled with determination, then he put his hand on Ash’s left cheek and leaning in kissed his slightly open lips. Lynx returned the kiss realising it was the second one Eiji had ever had in his life and both times it was with him. But this time was different from the last; back then in prison the kiss was just a means of transmitting information. Now it was a means of transmitting love. That feeling was growing inside of them like fire burning everything in its way or ice sealing a broad lake under a thick layer; it was growing like a flower into which they both put their whole heart and soul to help it bloom. And bloom it did — their diligent efforts weren’t in vain.

“Don’t forget to breathe,” smiled Ash.  
“Yeah, I just… ha ha… don’t really know how… ummm,” mumbled Eiji while blushing profusely and scratched the back of his head.  
“Practice makes perfect,” beaming Ash winked making Eiji look down on the floor.  
“Let’s just go to sleep already,” said the latter. “It’s almost dawn.”

After putting out the fire our boys fell asleep right there on the couch. Eiji’s head rested on Ash’s chest and he could hear Lynx’s calm heartbeat; it felt as if his own heart started beating at the same pace.  
* * *  
Everyone said they were from different worlds and to be honest even they themselves realised that. A devil (as he was often called) — Ash and an angel — Eiji. It was either a situation of opposits attracting or they simply had more similarities that just weren’t apparent on a surface level. Fire and ice — one complementing the other — together they were something bigger, yet each one stayed themselves in that duo. They weren’t dependant on one another, yet they needed to be together. Ash was willing to die for Eiji. But more importantly, he was willing to live for him.

/a year later/ 

“Who will take Hope for a walk today?” asked Ash in a sleepy voice and immediately covered himself with a blanket from head to toe.  
“Good morning to you too, sunshine,” chuckled Eiji who was already dressed. “I can go, if you want to sleep some more.”  
“Wait, what’s this smell?” Now being fully awake Ash jumped up on the bed. “Is this what I think it is? You made pancakes?!”  
“You once told me that Griff made them for you on holidays or when you were sad. I’m not sure I managed to cook them just as well but hopefully they aren’t that much worse.”  
“Wait, is today some sort of holiday?” worryingly asked Lynx.  
“Are you serious?” exclaimed Eiji and got an affirming nod in response.  
He smiled and kindly kissed Ash’s forehead while the latter was still trying to remember what special date it was.  
“Happy birthday, Ash.”

A gleefully barking fluffy shiba-uni puppy taken from a shelter ran into the room with its small pinky tongue out, with ease jumped up on the bed and stared expectingly at the birthday boy.

“You know what,” Ash thought for a second, “give me 5 minutes and we’re all gonna go together.” He petted the dog, got out of bed and put on the first T-shirt he saw.  
“Don’t rush, we’ve got plenty of time.”

After all, what are a few minutes in comparison with eternity? Ash didn’t particularly like the uncertainty of the future but he was sure of at least one thing: being by Eiji’s side he was ready to face anything. It was rather surprising how that little kitten was gentle but at the same time could protect and save a far more dangerous beast — like a lynx — with just one touch.  
* * *  
“When did you realise you had fallen for me?” asked Eiji on one rainy day when they were sitting on the porch and Hope was sleeping inside the house.  
“Remember when we first met you asked if you could hold my gun?”  
“Then?”  
“Nah, at first I thought you were just a curious and inexperienced reporter,” smirked Ash.  
“But your guys said you didn’t let anyone even near it,” grunted Eiji.  
“You didn’t let me finish,” continued the young man closing his eyes. “For some reason I felt as if you were the only person in that bar I could fully trust and lean on. When I saw how you leapt over that wall and practically flew to save a life of some unfamiliar crime boss aka me—” Ash looked into Eiji’s eyes, “I felt human.”  
“What about that kiss at prison? Did you do it just to pass me the message or were you really interested in me?”  
“Let’s just say it was a two-for-one deal,” winked Ash. “Now’s your turn. When did you realise you were into me?”  
“Remember you called me ‘baby’ when you took away weapons from me?” smiled Eiji.  
“Then?”  
“Nope, then I thought you were on a completely different level for me to even start talking to you,” he grinned.  
“With my own weapon, huh?”  
“I think it was when that man for whose alleged murder you went to jail threw me and Skip into the room you were held in. At that moment I felt like I had to help you. I don’t know… I just wanted to take all your pain away and protect you forever and always.”  
“Well, you succeeded in that.” Smiling Ash rested his head on Eiji’s shoulder.  
“Was it love at first sight?”  
“No, I don’t think so. We had to go through a lot for that feeling to become love. But it was definitely something at first sight.”  
“Sounds very reassuring,” Eiji giggled and Ash did the same.

So what if they were from different worlds? They had already created their own.  
Our boys often went to the city to meet Eiji’s relatives or to do grocery shopping for a few weeks in advance. Here in Japan Ash’s sleep as well as overall well-being got better. Eiji became interested in photography and both Lynx and Hope had to be his models (though they did not mind it). In winter the couple visited Max and Jessica in LA. Looking through the pictures an already grown Michael asked why the dog’s name was “Hope” (the puppy stayed in Japan with Eiji’s family).

“She became our chance at leading a normal peaceful life and marked a beginning of a new chapter in our history,” answered Ash.  
“The same way Aslan is the sunrise, our Hope is the hope that that sunrise will come,” finished the explanation Eiji.

The young men spent Christmas at Max’s but they barely went outside because once in a while baseless anxious feelings would come over every member of the group. Ash and Eiji took an overnight flight back and watched as the stars in the night sky appeared and dissapered one after the other never letting the sky go completely dark. They were those stars for each other, those sparks in the deep of the night lighting the way so the other person wouldn’t get lost.

“Thank you,” said Eiji in a sleepy voice putting his arm around Ash.  
“For what?” he fixed a stray strand of his partner’s hair.  
“For that something at first sight.”


End file.
